Matilda Scream
'Matilda Scream the Banshee '''is an tragic character appear in Hallowteens. Origins Matilda was someone always paranoid and worried of those around. Always concerned with the safety of others but unfortunately she is very emotional about it and when she wants to express how worried she is about the people she knows she raises her voice and even breaking down in tears. But it’s not Matilda’s fault for acting this way, she suffers from Anxiety disorder, she’ll be afraid of what is to happen to those in the future while also being afraid of what people are doing around her. She tried to follow ways of getting it treated such as living in a new lifestyle but whenever she does she sees something that worries her which would cause her to either break down or scream in fear. On Halloween night some people tried to convince her to be part of the celebration since she’ll “fit right in” and dresses her as a banshee and then she began to have another breakdown. But unlike other breakdowns she felt like she was in complete danger, screaming that something terrible was going to happen on that very night but everyone around her all tried to convince her that nothing bad is going to go down and everything will be fine. But then the curse was stuck and one by one everyone was either turning or being killed she had a breakdown knowing she was right and feared the worst, but when she started crying and screaming more and more her voice echoed and vibrated across the street. She is now a banshee, and the only living things she can interact with are those about to die…and she’ll cry every time knowing when someone died or is about to die when in the past life as a human she feared for them. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Banshee, her ability is using to screaming, however she fight that she crying to fight. Movelist Special Moves * '''Scream: '''Matilda will let out a supersonic scream from her mouth. Light does decent damage in a straight line, medium goes the same direction but does more damage and heavy is aimed upwards at an angle instead. But pressing the button right away gives her a short-ranged scream. This move can be charged by holding down the attack button used and the more she charges the greater the damage and when fully charged it causes a wall bounce. In the air the Light and Medium versions have the same damage properties but are aimed downwards at an angle instead while heavy is aimed straight. A charged scream for the Light and Medium versions cause ground bounces and heavy causes a wall bounce. * '''Tear Wipe: '''Matilda will shed a tear and she flicks it off with her finger which then drops to the ground, surprisingly this damages the opponent. The Light version has her flick one tear at the opponent, medium two and heavy three. This attack hits off the ground. Pressing any attack button again afterwards has this move with her following up by crying louder as she covers her face with hands which also sends out a shockwave at the opponent because of her wailing. * '''Collapse: '''Matilda will scream once more which causes a part of the ceiling to suddenly drop to the ground above where the opponent is, hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Light again during this move causes her too scream louder which has more parts of the ceiling rain across the ground which also hits off the ground. * '''Stay Away: '''Matilda will simply thrust her arms forward as if to push her opponent away which causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Medium again during this move causes her to push harder which causes a wall bounce. * '''Spirit Faze: '''Matilda will suddenly become a spirit and goes forward, protected from all physical attacks. Pressing Heavy again will have her do a scream at the opponent which knocks them back. Terror Moves * '''Horror Scream: '''Matilda will look shocked at the opponent before letting out a great sonic scream that is bigger than the regular scream projectile attack. Does multiple hits and is a good anti-air attack. * '''Crying Out Loud: '''Matilda will suddenly get on her knees and starts crying. If the opponent interrupts either using a physical attack or projectile she’ll suddenly let out a wailing cry that stuns the opponent anywhere on the screen which will let Matilda get in close. Nightmare Fuel * '''Wailing Spirit: '''Matilda will attempt to push the opponent, if successful the X-Ray will activate. As she pushes the opponent down the opponent falls on his/her back and ends up hitting his/her neck onto a rock on the ground in which breaks the neck, Matilda shocked by what she did screams causes another piece of the ceiling to fall onto the opponents chest, crushing the ribs. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Intense Headache: '''Matilda will suddenly walk towards the opponent, moving like a victim in need of help as she sobs. She grabs the opponent and clings on as if she wants to be safe around him/her. She then looks up and then screams into the opponents ears which cause the head of the opponent to explode. She looks back shocked by what she did. * '''Cry Me a River: '''Matilda will get on her knees and starts crying as tears suddenly drop onto the ground in front of her. But with each drop she ends up creating a big puddle in front of her. She realizes she made a big puddle and attempts to splash it away after being shocked by it but with all the tears she made of it somehow causes a massive wave of water to be shot at the opponent, pushing them away and eventually being slammed into a tree and impaled by the tree branch in which they’ll die. Matilda realizing what she did runs away while wailing. Arcade ''Matilda Scream/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Matilda is seen on her knees on the ground crying, she then notices the opponent the opponent and gets up saying “I’m sorry but…*SNIFF*” she then wipes away a tear and says “But you are going to die today.” Victory Pose Matilda will look down onto the opponent saying “Sorry for your loss…” but kneeling by a tree when she starts crying. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Undead characters